


Real Monster

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [97]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Who really is the real monster here?
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 47





	Real Monster

It was terrifying.

Error had been petrified by one look. He tries his best not to crash.

The transformation between the happy-go-lucky protector to the real monster of darkness was horrifying.

Error took a step back. His SOUL was pulsing fast, sending little glitching all over his bones.

Those who were in front of him seemed to be thinking the same as him- Ink was a true monster, the ones humans spoke of.

The humans who were standing in front of them also took a step back, one falling down on their behind. Panic and alarm were written on their features now.

Ink's sockets were empty and hollow- a blackness swirled within- it seemed to want to eat the SOULs of those around him. And his crazed upturned smile that bled ink didn't help his overall appearance. Even the air around him had shifted, making everything seem dark and cast in deep shadows. 

The humans cry out and turning they run away.

'*take me with you!' Error thinks to the humans as the last one leaves their sight.

  
Ink's expression switched in that instant, back to that happy expression. His sockets were now filled with life and movement.

"*Oh! They're gone!? Wow!" Ink says brightly, smiling and laughing, "How rude! I thought they wanted to play with us?"


End file.
